Post-it
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Sabrina était à nouveau partie fouiller dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Mais cette fois, la rousse n'avait pas ramené sa boîte à secret avec son journal intime à l'intérieur, non. Ce qu'elle avait rapporté était un simple post-it, que Marinette avait épinglé sur le tableau de son bureau. Celui où elle avait noté les soirs où elle devait patrouiller avec Chat Noir.


_Coucou tout le monde ! :D Me revoici avec un petit OS dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussie à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qui aurait échapper à ma vigilance ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)_

* * *

 **Titre** : Post-it

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec !

 **Résumé** : Sabrina était à nouveau partie fouiller dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Mais cette fois, la rousse n'avait pas ramené sa boîte à secret avec son journal intime à l'intérieur, non. Ce qu'elle avait rapporté était un simple post-it, que Marinette avait épinglé parmi tant d'autres sur le tableau de son bureau. Celui où elle avait noté les soirs où elle devait patrouiller avec Chat Noir.

* * *

Cette après-midi-là, Chloé et Sabrina étaient revenues de leur pause déjeuné avec l'air condescendant, un large sourire plaqué sur leur visages. Pas que cela était inhabituel non, mais la façon dont elles regardaient Marinette en marchant fièrement à travers la classe, une lueur dans leur regards, laissait présager que cela n'allait pas être positif pour la fille du boulanger.

Et le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber puisque la blonde s'approcha aussitôt du bureau de Marinette en l'appelant et en faisant bien attention à prononcer également son nom de famille afin d'attirer l'attention des élèves présents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chloé ? Soupira immédiatement la concernée.

\- C'est pas joli joli de nous avoir caché ça, tu sais ? Répondit la fille du maire mystérieusement, bras croisés et hanche droite sortie.

\- Caché quoi ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, enfin !

\- Euh... Non ? Répondit Marinette, septique.

\- Allez, crache le morceau, Chloé ! Intervint Alya à côté de son amie, vite agacé du suspens inutile.

\- Je parle des petites activités nocturnes de ta fidèle meilleure amie, Césaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? » Renchérit la fille du maire, les doigts devant ses lèvres, faussement surprise.

Alors qu'Alya tournait la tête vers sa voisine et la questionnait sur ce que Chloé pouvait bien raconter, cette dernière tendit la main vers Sabrina d'un air hautain, ne quittant pas sa rivale des yeux, et attendait visiblement que son acolyte lui donne quelque chose.

Les yeux écarquillés, Marinette hoqueta en voyant la rousse sortir et remettre un bout de papier jaune à Chloé. Elle le reconnu immédiatement comme étant le post-it jaune qu'elle avait utilisé et qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Vous avez encore été fouiller dans ma chambre ?! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

\- Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fouillé, c'est Sabrina. Comme si j'allais mettre les pieds dans le placard qui te sert de chambre... Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Ce qui importe, c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur ton post-it. »

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rends-moi ça ! » Rétorqua l'héroïne en tendant sa main vers le bout de papier mais Chloé fut plus rapide et leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Au contraire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je crois que cela nous concerne tous. Tu es bien la déléguée de classe, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui continuerait de faire confiance à une déléguée qui cache des choses à ses camarades de classe ? Pas moi en tout cas. »

Malgré les regards mi-songeurs que les élèves se lançaient et les quelques chuchotements qui s'élevèrent doucement dans l'air, la fille du boulanger resta focalisée sur Chloé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner, irritée que la peste de la classe utilise ses informations personnelles pour monter la classe contre elle. Elle aurait du prévoir que quelque chose comme le fiasco qui s'est déroulé le jour de l'élection des délégués pouvait se reproduire... Mais ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute.

Tout était parti d'un soir comme les autres : Marinette était tellement occupé avec sa montagne de devoirs qu'elle avait complètement zappé son rendez-vous avec Chat Noir pour patrouiller. Mortifiée, elle avait alors décidé que, puisqu'elle était tête en l'air, le mieux était de faire un mémo pour être certaine de ne plus oublier les autres soirs où elle devait sortir.

C'était un simple post-it parmi tant d'autres, qu'elle avait épinglé sur le tableau de son bureau. Mais visiblement, Sabrina avait minutieusement détaillé ses mémos et avait jugée que celui-là était le plus intriguant et l'avait emporté avec elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Marinette avait écrit le titre « Patrouilles avec Chat Noir » en caractère chinois, de sorte que si jamais Alya tombait dessus, elle ne comprendrait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Les jours, eux, étaient cependant écrits en français, et même si Alya finissait par la questionner, Marinette pourrait toujours inventer une activité quelconque en guise de couverture.

Ici, cela devrait être la même chose. Sauf que ce n'était pas Alya qui était intriguée mais Chloé. Cette dernière se redressa pour adopter une posture qu'elle voulait imposante, droite comme un i.

Dévisageant le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses ongles parfaitement manucurées, la fille du maire prit la parole.

« Bien. Alors : sur le post-it, il y a, ce qui semble être... un titre écrit en japonais-...

\- Chinois, corrigea rapidement Marinette, récoltant au passage un claquement de langue de la part de son interlocutrice, qui repris sa phrase juste après.

\- Oui. Chinois. Si tu veux. Donc, un titre écrit en chinois et en-dessous, il y a écrit certains jours de la semaine... Lundi soirs, Mercredi soirs et Vendredi soirs, tous au pluriel. » Énuméra-t-elle.

La garce de service fit une pause, leva ses deux orbes bleus de la note pour planter son regard dans celui de Marinette, et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais les Lundi soirs, Mercredi soirs et Vendredi soirs ? Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu fais des conceptions ou ce genre de choses, parce que ça ne marchera pas. »

N'ayant pas vue Adrien tressaillir brièvement à l'entente de la question de son amie d'enfance, l'héroïne déglutit, pensant justement pouvoir s'en sortir en répondant que ces soirs-là, elle se consacrait en effet sur l'imagination et la création de ses conceptions. Tant pis, ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, elle n'avait pas que la couture comme ressources...

« Ce sont les jours où j'aide mon père à nettoyer la boulangerie après le service. C'est vrai que c'est vachement intriguant comme activité secrète nocturne, ironisa-t-elle, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

\- Je ne te crois pas, trancha aussi sec la voix ferme de Chloé. Tu vas devoir trouver mieux que ça, si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir, Marinette. »

Les paupières fermées, cette dernière prit une inspiration et relâcha son trop-plein d'air dans un soupir gras. Le plan A lui avait été arraché avant même qu'elle n'ait eue le temps de l'expliquer, le plan B soufflé comme une tempête mais il restait toujours le plan C. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Chloé, espérant être aussi convaincante que possible.

« Je passe du temps avec ma mère. Elle m'apprend le chinois, en fait. Avoua-t-elle. Depuis que son oncle est venu en France pour le concours des chefs, je me suis dit que s'il devait revenir un jour, je ne pouvais pas me reposer encore sur Adrien. Et puis, si je dois aller en Chine rendre visite à ma famille, je devrais quand même savoir parler un peu la langue. Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre le chinois, quelques soirs par semaine. Le titre qu'il y a écrit sur le post-it, ça veut dire « Leçons avec maman ». »

Voilà. Il y avait un point de départ, des arguments, et une arrivée. C'était assez crédible, non ?

Mais au vu des yeux plissés de la fille du maire et de ses sourcils froncés, peut-être pas, puisqu'elle tentait clairement de déchiffrer si Marinette mentait ou pas. Finalement, la blonde la quitta enfin des yeux et tourna la tête à droite pour se concentrer sur l'élève au premier rang, assis de côté, avec ses jambes qui dépassaient dans l'allée.

« Adrichou ? Appela-t-elle, la voix dénudée de toute minauderie habituelle.

\- Euh.. Oui, Chloé ? Bredouilla-t-il en se tortillant légèrement sur son banc, mal-à-l'aise d'avoir été embringué dans la querelle des deux filles.

\- Traduit-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. Toi aussi tu parles japonais, non ?

\- Chinois, rectifia simplement Adrien en prenant la note qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est pareil, rétorqua-t-elle en balayant son commentaire d'un revers de la main. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Évidemment, si c'était son Adrien chéri qui traduirait les mots, Chloé le croirait plus facilement. Elle faisait beaucoup plus confiance à lui qu'à elle. Adrien, malgré la méchanceté de Chloé, restait tout de même son ami, et en bon ami qu'il était, c'était quasiment sûr qu'il allait dire à haute voix ce qu'elle avait d'écrit. Il allait comprendre instantanément qu'elle était Ladybug en lisant le titre, et les autres ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement avec l'héroïne tachetée.

Avec discrétion et un brin anxieuse, Marinette mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue dans l'espoir de calmer la panique qui germait un peu trop rapidement au creux de son estomac.

Ça y est, elle était à présent bel et bien foutue. Bon sang, et dire qu'elle avait réussie à maintenir son identité secrète jusqu'à maintenant... ! Pour finir par être démasquer à cause d'un simple post-it ! C'était vraiment trop bête ! Et de toutes les personnes, il a fallut que ce soit Adrien qui l'annonce au reste de la classe ! Sa chance ne pouvait pas être pire !

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle devenait de plus en plus pesant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le fils Agreste, qui examinait le post-it d'un œil expert, presque comme s'il était fasciné. L'impatience de toute le monde était à son comble, et c'est la voix de Nino qui brisa le calme olympien.

« Alors, mec ? T'arrives à traduire ? Demanda le métis en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bien sûr qu'il arrive à traduire ! Siffla Chloé en tapant le parquet avec son talon. Adrichou, cesse de nous faire languir ! »

Adrien déglutit puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Marinette, qui rougit instantanément et comme une tomate, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup jusqu'à la sentence. Elle avait l'impression que, vu la vitesse à laquelle son rythme cardiaque venait de grimper, elle allait faire une crise, là, sur place.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour se jeter sur Adrien, lui voler le post-it et s'enfuir de la classe pour aller se cacher dans les toilettes, peut-être même ne jamais en ressortir de toute sa vie... ?

Le blondinet reporta son attention sur son amie d'enfance, et Marinette sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant deux longues secondes, de même qu'elle sentit sa vision se troubler lorsqu'il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire. Elle avait raté l'air penaud qui s'était peint sur sa gueule d'ange, n'enregistrant même plus les paroles du garçon, persuadé que sa bouche venait de lâcher son plus grand secret.

C'est la voix -ou plutôt le « Quoi ?! » strident de Chloé qui fit redescendre Marinette sur Terre, provoquant un sursaut de sa part avec, au passage, la sensation d'avoir le tympan droit éclaté.

« Comment ça, « Marinette a raison » ?! Aboya la blonde, furieuse.

\- Je suis désolé Chloé, s'excusa à nouveau le fils Agreste, mais elle t'as dit la vérité. Je t'assure que c'est bien marqué « Leçons avec maman » sur le post-it. »

Pendant que Chloé arrachait le bout de papier des doigts d'Adrien pour l'inspecter, l'œil à un centimètre de l'écriture, Marinette, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Adrien l'avait couverte ! Adrien l'avait couverte ! Oh mon dieu ! Rêvait-elle ?! Oui, elle devait sans doute rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Si... ?

La fille du maire abandonna bien vite son examen minutieux et froissa le mémo dans un petite boulette tout en fulminant, le jetant au passage par-dessus son épaule, pour finir par regagner sa place en lâchant un « Hmpf ! C'est ridicule ! ». Adrien, de son côté, attrapa le regard toujours incrédule de Marinette et lui adressait un léger sourire accompagné d'un bref clin d'œil.

Impuissante, cette dernière sentit son visage chauffer à nouveau, pariant qu'elle devait être aussi rouge que son masque de super-héros.

Son cœur tambourinait toujours aussi fortement dans sa cage thoracique, et elle savait qu'elle devrait, tôt ou tard, prendre Adrien à part pour lui parler de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Malgré ça, ses épaules se détendirent, soulagée que son secret soit en sécurité pour l'instant.

Dans un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement étouffé, elle finit par croiser les bras sur son bureau et poser son front contre le bois froid de la table, les paupières fermées. Elle frissonna avant de sentir Alya lui tapoter le dos dans un léger rire, clairement amusée par sa faiblesse face au garçon.

Comme elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, encore chamboulé par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, Marinette ne vit pas son camarade de classe se pencher vers le sol pour ramasser le post-it qu'avait jeté Chloé. Elle ne vit pas non plus le blondinet se remettre correctement sur son banc, déplier la boulette de papier et tenter de l'aplatir du mieux qu'il put.

Elle entendit vaguement une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Nino, puis un froissement de vêtements devant elle mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela. Son sang battait toujours furieusement dans ses tempes, si bien qu'elle dû froncer les sourcils pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur qui commençait à s'emparer de son crâne.

Son attention fut bien vite reportée sur autre chose, puisqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras avec douceur et la secouer légèrement.

« Marinette ? Tiens. »

Elle se redressa et vit qu'Adrien lui tendait son mémo jaune. Automatiquement, elle saisit le bout de papier du bout des doigts mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour récupérer son bras tendu, pas plus qu'Adrien ne fit le moindre geste. Si Marinette n'était pas absorbé par ses deux magnifiques orbes vertes, elle aurait pu remarquer que ses joues étaient saupoudrés d'une douce couleur rose.

« Hum... est-ce que je pourrais te parler à la récré de 15h ? »Demanda alors le blond en lâchant le post-it avec précaution.

Bouche bée, l'héroïne cligna des yeux, se maudissant aussitôt pour ne pas avoir totalement enregistré ce qu'il venait de demander. Heureusement, Alya lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et son cerveau fonctionna à nouveau. Elle récupéra sa capacité à parler en même temps que son bras.

« Parler. Récré. 15h. Oui, bafouilla-t-elle tel un robot, avant de se racler la gorge et de se reprendre. Je veux dire, oui. Oui, pas de problème Adrien.

\- Super, sourit-il. »

L'enseignante débarqua dans la salle de classe à ce moment-là, obligeant ainsi le blondinet à pivoter vers l'avant et Marinette à sortir ses affaires. Cependant, elle avait dû mal à se concentrer sur le cours et n'arrêtait pas de penser à la pause de cette après-midi.

A 15h. A 15h elle allait parler avec Adrien. Seuls. Au sujet de son identité secrète. Tout allait bien se passer. Peut-être. Après tout, elle était Ladybug. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?


End file.
